This invention relates to a flap or wing droop arrangement for fitting to the leading edge of an aircraft wing.
Certain types of modern aircraft wings designed for high cruising speeds do not enable acceptable stall characteristics to be achieved in the clean configuration.
It is necessary to equip these wings with leading edge flaps or wing droops which, in cruising flight, are retracted into the wing profile and are extended and deployed in situations where there is a risk of stalling, in order to increase the lift of the aerofoil.